ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man season 3
After some talks with Sony Pictures Television, Marvel Animation continues with a third season of The Spectacular Spider-Man. Overview After the end of the Green Goblin, Peter Parker continues to focus on things that are close to him, like his relationship with Gwen Stacy, and failed friendship with Harry Osborn, and his argument with Black Cat for leaving her father, Walter Hardy in prison, and he must team up with other heroes to fight off new and old enemies Characters *'Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' *'Harry Osborn/New Goblin (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Gwen Stacy (Voiced by - Lacey Chabert)' *'Mary Jane Watson (Voiced by - Vanessa Marshall)' *'J. Jonah Jameson (Voiced by - Darran Norris)' *'George Stacy (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Liz Allan (Voiced by - Alanna Ubach)' *'Glory Grant (Voiced by - Cree Summer)' *'Kenny Kong (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino)' *'Ned Leeds (Voiced by - Andrew Kishino)' *'Felica Hardy/Black Cat (Voiced by - Tricia Helfer)' *'Flash Thompson (Voiced by - Joshua LeBar)' *'Dr. Curt Connors (Voiced by - Dee Bradley Baker)' *'Joseph "Robbie" Robertson (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Randy "Rand" Robertson (Voiced by - Phil LaMarr)' *'Hobie Brown/Prowler (Voiced by - Tim Russ)' *'Sgt. Stan Carter (Voiced by - Thomas F. Wilson)' *'Officer Jean DeWolff (Voiced by - Irene Bedard)' *'Flint Marko/Sandman (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Debrah Whitman (Voiced by - Jacqueline Obradors)' New Characters: *'Fantastic Four:' **'Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Voiced by - Jason Spisak)' **'Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Voiced by - Cam Clarke)' **'Sue Storm/Invisible Woman (Voiced by - Danica McKellar)' **'Ben Grimm/Thing (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Franklin Richards (Voiced by - Logan Grove)' *'Bobby Drake/Iceman (Voiced by - Yuri Lowenthal)' *'Victor Creed/Sabertooth (Voiced by - Nick Chinlund)' *'Nick Fury (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' *'Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider (Voiced by - Nolan North)' *'The Hulk (Voiced by - Lou Ferrigno)' **'Dr. Bruce Banner (Voiced by - Brent Spiner)' *'Matt Murdock/Daredevil (Voiced by - Bruce Greenwood)' *'Robert "Robbie" Baldwin/Speedball (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin)' *'Bullseye (Voiced by - Dave Franco)' *'Tony Stark/Iron Man (Voiced by - Adrian Pasdar)' *'James Rhodes/War Machine (Voiced by - Khary Payton)' *'JARVIS (Voiced by - Tim Curry)' *'Eric Brooks/Blade (Voiced by - Khary Payton)' *'Cain Marko/Juggernaut (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Jessica Drew/Spider-Woman (Voiced by - Alyssa Milano)' *'Kaine Parker (Voiced by - Josh Keaton)' *'Danny Rand/Iron Fist (Voiced by - George Eads)' *'Stephen Strange/Dr. Strange (Voiced by - Michael Trucco)' *'Marc Spector/Moon Knight (Voiced by - Oded Fehr)' *'Shang-Chi (Voiced by - Yuji Okimoto)' *'Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Black Rose (Voiced by - Mark Rolston)' *'Ben Urich (Voiced by - Michael T. Wiess)' *'Carlie Cooper (Voiced by - Mae Whitman)' *'Splitface Flanagan (Voiced by - Keith Szarabajka)' *'Dum Dum Dugan (Voiced by - W. Morgan Sheppard)' *'Anjelica Jones/Firestar (Voiced by - Tara Strong)' *'Philip DeWolff (Voiced by - Michael Horse)' *'Celia DeWolff (Voiced by - Diane DeLano)' *'Carl Weatherby (Voiced by - Robert Beltran)' *'Brian DeWolff (Voiced by - Gregg Rainwater)' *'Richard Rider/Nova (Voiced by - Jason Marsden)' *'Willie Lumpkin (Voiced by - Geoff Peirson)' *'Monica Rambeau/Photon (Voiced by - Masasa Moyo)' *'George Tarleton/M.O.D.O.K. (Voiced by - Stephen Root)' *'Charles Rider (Voiced by - Adam Baldwin)' *'Gloria Rider (Voiced by - Nicole Dubuc)' *'Robert Rider (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Lucia Von Bardas (Voiced by - Marina Sitris)' *'Keemia Alvarado (Voiced by - Ariel Winter)' *'Elektra (Voiced by - Maggie Q)' *'Michele Gonzales (Voiced by - Kari Wahlgren)' *'Henry Pym/Ant Man (Voiced by - Alan Tudyk)' *'Luke Cage (Voiced by - Kevin Michael Richardson)' *'Frank Castle/Punisher (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' *'Gen. Thunderbolt Ross (Voiced by - John de Lancie)' *'Chelsea Piers (Voiced by - Alyson Stoner)' *'Bolivar Trask (Voiced by - Rene Auberjonois)' Villains: *'Green Goblin (Voiced by - Steven Blum) ' **'Norman Osborn (Voiced by - Alan Rachins)' *'Silvio Manfredi/Silvermane (Voiced by - Miguel Ferrer)' *'Hobgoblin (Voiced by - Mark Hamill)' **'Rodrick Kingsley (Voiced by - Courtney B. Vance)' *'Miles Warren/Jackal (Voiced by - Brian George)' *'John Jameson/Man-Wolf (voiced by Daran Norris)' *'Eddie Brock/Venom (Voiced by - Benjamin Diskin)' *'Cletus Kassidy/Carnage (Voiced by - Scott Cleverdon)' *'Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov Kravinoff/Chameleon (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Hammerhead (Voiced by - John DiMaggio)' *'Alex O'Hirn/Rhino (Voiced by - Clancy Brown)' *'Quenten Beck/Mysterio (Voiced by - Xander Berkeley)' *'Phineas Mason/Tinkerer (Voiced by - Thom Adcox)' *'Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus (Voiced by - Peter MacNicol)' *'Sergi Kragonovff/Kraven The Hunter (Voiced by - Eric Vesbit)' *'Montana/Shocker (Voiced by - Jeff Bennett)' *'Mac Gargan/Scorpion (Voiced by - Kevin Grevouix)' *'Adrian Toomes/Vulture (Voiced by - Robert Englund)' *'Morris Bench/Hydro-Man (Voiced by - Bill Fagerbakke)' *'Morbius (Voiced by - Steven Blum)' *'Molten Man (Voiced by - Eric Lopez)' *'L. Thompson Lincon/Tombstone (Voiced by - Dorian Harewood)' *'Fredwick Fosswell/The Big Man/Patch (Voiced by - James Arnold Taylor)' *'Max Dillon/Electro (Voiced by - Crispin Freeman)' *'Kingpin (Voiced by - David Sobolov)' *'Marc Allan/Molten Man (Voiced by - Marc Lopez)' *'Abner Jenkins/Beetle (Voiced by - Daran Norris)' Crew *Jamie Thomason - Castign and Voice Director *Sean "Cheeks" Galloway - Lead Character Designer *Greg Weisman - Story Editor Episodes Arc 1: Secrets of the Parker Family Arc 2: The Clone Saga Arc 3: Doomsday Arc 4: Twelve vs Twelve Category:Television Series Category:Disney shows Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Action Category:Animation Category:Drama Category:Sony